The Ties That Bind
by dark-nexus17
Summary: Though he'd always wanted Sammy to have a family, a wife and kids and the whole nine yards, he'd never thought that he'd actually live to see it.


**Title: Ties that bind.**

**Pairings: Dean/Cas like right at the end. Also Sam/OFC**

**Warnings: There's an OFC, so if that's not what floats your boat or whatever you probably shouldn't read this. Minor cursing. Loads of fluffy baby cuteness.**

**Summary: "Your Uncle Dean is awesome kiddo, don't listen to your mom and dad, they're just jealous because I'm so much cooler than them."**

**Though he'd always wanted Sammy to have a family, a wife and kids and the whole nine yards, he'd never thought that he'd actually live to see it.**

**A couple of years after the Season 8 finale.**

**As usual, all mistakes are my own.**

**Also on ao3 and tumblr**

"Well Sammy, I gotta say, he's real cute looking." Dean said to his brother, gazing down at the infant who was currently fast asleep in his arms. "Face is a bit red though." He added.

"He was born about half an hour ago Dean, leave the kid alone." Sam retorted good-naturedly, a tired but ecstatic smile lighting his face. He moved to stand at his brother's side, to look down at his tiny newborn son. "Don't listen to your Uncle Dean kid, he's just joking. He likes to think he's funny."

Sam turned to look at Alice, who was lying in the small bed the hospital room offered, looking the way Sam felt, exhausted, but happy. Sam wished he could just climb in with her and sleep for a week, but the bed was unfortunately a bit on the small side for what Dean would call his 'gargantuan frame'. He settled for moving to the side of the bed and taking hold of his wife's hand.

"How are you doing?" he asked her quietly, brushing a long lock of hair back from her face, and tucking it carefully behind her ear.

"I'm fine sweetheart," Alice replied. She looked over to where Dean was stood; still transfixed by the baby he was holding. "Oi." She said. "Our baby is beautiful, and if you say any different I'm gonna kick your ass."

"Gotcha," Dean replied, winking roguishly at his sister-in-law. "No teasing about the baby's looks, check." He looked down at his nephew again. "Don't piss off pregnant women kid." he told the sleeping child.

"And no swearing either!" Alice added, mock exasperation colouring her tone.

Dean rolled his eyes.

"Your Uncle Dean is awesome kiddo, don't listen to your mom and dad, they're just jealous because I'm so much cooler than them." Dean glanced up and grinned at his younger brother, who rolled raised an eyebrow at him, as if to say, I am definitely the cooler one.

Whatever, Dean thought. He turned his attention back to the child; he still couldn't believe he was an Uncle to the little miracle in his arms. He'd had nine months to get used to the idea, but it'd never seemed real until now. In fact, Dean was still about twenty percent certain that this was some elaborate domestic dream he was having. Though he'd always wanted Sammy to have a family, a wife and kids and the whole nine yards, he'd never thought that he'd actually live to see it. He thanked whoever was listening for Alice, who they'd met on a hunt and who Sam had married barely a year later. The pregnancy followed shortly after, much to Sam's delight.

Dean hoped his nephew wouldn't have to grow up like he did, living out of motels and the back of a car, but since they'd found a way to finally close hell a couple of years back, he figured there was a reasonable chance of the kid living a normal life. Then again, with a family comprising of hunters, and with the added bonus (or onus) of being a Winchester, the little one would probably see his fair share of crazy stuff. Not too much though, not if Dean had anything to say about it.

"He has your nose." Intoned a deep voice to Dean's left, derailing his train of thought. Dean turned and found himself face to face with his best friend.

"You think?" he said, Cas nodded in reply.

"As long has he hasn't got his personality, we'll be alright." Alice quipped, smiling at Cas, who returned the expression. The two had become fast friends upon meeting, and had stayed in touch after the hunt on which they met. When she and Sam got together a month later, after running into each other in some little town in the middle of nowhere, their friendship had grown even stronger, and had earned Cas the privilege of walking Alice down the aisle.

"Hey," Dean said. "No insulting me in front of the kid." He pulled his nephew in closer, as if protecting him from the others jibes. "Anyway," he said after a moment. "What are you gonna call him Sammy? Can't keep referring to him as 'the kid'." Dean saw Cas nod solemnly, as if agreeing with his statement.

"Well," Sam began, glancing at Alice, who nodded, smiling, "We were thinking about Robert, as his first name."

Dean swallowed around the sudden lump in his throat.

"Sounds good." He said continued.

"And then we wanted Adam and John as middle names, finishing off with Winchester of course." He said with a smile.

"Not Henry?" Dean asked, recalling how fond Sam had become of their Grandpa during their brief acquaintance with him.

"Got to save some names for the other kids." Alice said, "Next one's gonna be a Henry, or a Henrietta if it's a girl."

"Planning the next one already Sammy, didn't know you had it in you." Dean teased with a grin, which got wider when Sam blushed. There was a moment's pause, which was broken by Sam saying;

"We were wondering if you'd be his Godfather."

Dean froze, trying to blink away the tears that had somehow appeared in his eyes. Damn it, he though, he'd promised himself that he wasn't going to get all emotional, damn Sammy and all his feelings.

"Really?" he eventually replied.

Sam smiled and nodded.

"Course I will," Dean muttered, still trying to force back the tears that were threatening to leak out. He turned to Cas;

"Hear that Cas? I'm going to be a Godfather!" he declared, a touch of pride in his voice. His friend smiled fondly at him. "Here, hold the little guy for a minute; I've got to hug my big girl of a brother." Dean said, placing the baby carefully into Cas' arms. Cas looked down at the child, a little stunned at having been entrusted with a baby.

"So, which hot chick is gonna be Godmother?" Dean asked, one arm still slung around his brother. "I could totally dig some Life As We Know It type action."

Sam looked at him, and raised an eyebrow.

"What?" Dean said shrugging, "It was on, Katherine Heigl is hot, and besides, Cas wanted to watch it."

"I had no preference as to whether we watched it or not." Cas said, "It was you who insisted that 'rom coms' were amusing and that we should watch it. I will admit that I did find it enjoyable though." Cas added as an afterthought.

"Whatever." Dean said, turning back to Sam, "So who's it gonna be?"

"Err," Sam said, looking a little shifty. Alice chuckled.

"We don't exactly have a lot of female family and friends," she reminded Dean.

"What about Charlie?" Dean asked "She's practically our sister." He said, obviously forgetting about his earlier comments.

"Well she's going to be an Aunt," Sam replied, "but we actually had someone else in mind."

"Who?" Dean queried, puzzled.

"We were hoping Cas would be another Godfather," Sam said, looking over at the fallen angel, his friend, who was currently holding his son. Cas looked up bewildered.

"Me?" the former angel asked,

"Yeah," Alice said, smiling softly at him, "Who else were we going to pick? You feather-head."

"Cas, you're like a brother to me," Sam insisted, "You're family. We want you to be an Uncle too of course, but we want you to be Godfather, with Dean. I mean, how could I deny my kid the chance to have a guardian angel?" he joked.

"Technically I am not an angel anymore," Cas murmured, avoiding Sam's gaze.

"You know what I mean Cas." Sam replied, "So will you do it?" There was a pause before Castiel answered;

"I would be honoured Sam."

"Thanks Cas," Sam said, relieved, he turned to Dean, "You alright sharing Godfather duties with Cas?"

"Sure," Dean said, "Cas is family." He looked over at his friend, who met his gaze and smiled warmly; he didn't think he'd ever seen Cas look so happy. The thought caused an ache to form somewhere around Dean's heart, but it lessened when Cas smiled at him again, as if reassuring Dean he was okay. Dean watched as Cas spoke softly to the baby he was holding, and smiled as Cas bent down to lightly kiss Robert's cheeks and forehead.

"Was that Enochian?" Sam asked. Cas looked up and blushed.

"Yes." He said, "I was blessing him in the way we used to bless newly created angels. It is a blessing of love and protection, welcoming him into the family. I hope this is okay?" Castiel asked, looking worried.

"It's fine Cas, it's great. Thank you." Sam replied, voice clogged with emotion.

"You're going soft Sammy." Dean teased.

"Shut up," Sam retorted, pushing his brother's arm off him, "You were getting emotional earlier, I'm just more in touch with my feelings, so I'll actually admit it."

"Bitch," said Dean, nudging his brother playfully.

"Jerk," Sam replied, with a shove of his own and a slightly watery smile.

"I said no swearing around the baby!" Alice scolded, reaching around Sam to poke at Dean's side, Dean jumped, and she leaned back with a satisfied smile.

"Sorry Ali," Dean said, sounding a little sheepish.

"And don't call me Ali," Alice added, too tired to bother poking him again.

"Jeez woman," Dean muttered, "I thought you were supposed to be all blessed out on baby hormones and drugs and stuff." He moved away from the bed and towards Cas, running at his side. Robert chose that moment to wake up, wide eyes gazing up at his darker haired Godfather. Dean watched as Cas smiled down at the child and rocked him slowly; he had to blink back tears again at the look of wonder and content on Cas' face when Robert burrowed into Cas' hold and went back to sleep.

"This makes me very happy." Cas said quietly. Dean moved to look over his friend's shoulder, at the child who he was now both Uncle and Godfather to.

"I think he likes you." Dean whispered. Not wanting to wake his nephew.

"Really?" Cas asked, turning towards Dean. For once, Dean didn't mind how close they were. He smiled,

"Yeah."

"I like him too." Castiel confessed.

Dean looked over at Sam and Alice, who were holding hands and looking at him and Cas from the bed with identical soppy grins on their faces.

"Maybe you should think about settling down." Sam said, thinking about how content Cas and his brother looked together, and how it was time they did something about their constant personal space issues and the long, slow stares he often found them giving each other.

Dean smiled, "Maybe I will." He said, placing a hand on Cas' hip, and feeling his partner in Godfathering lean into his touch. "Maybe I will." He repeated, looking round the room at his family.

For once, Dean Winchester felt like the luckiest guy in the world.

**A/N: Look I know the ending was super cheesy but I just couldn't resist. It was forced out of me. Anyhow, now I just want to write lots of little fluffy sequel chapters, like where Dean and Cas get together, and hash things out, and settle down, and they get a little house near to the bunker, and have a family, and lots of lovely things. Thank you for reading! 3 **


End file.
